Leonard
Leonard is a contestant on Total Drama Pahkitew Island on team Waneyihtam Maskwak and a contestant on The Ridonculous Race, as one of The LARPers, along with Tammy. Biography Before Total Drama In the ninth grade, Leonard was stuffed into the same locker as Tammy, and the two instantly became close friends as they waited to be let out of the locker. Rivalry with Dave Leonard signed up for Total Drama: Pahkitew Island believing he could use magic to win the season. Once he arrived, he instantly irritated his teammate Dave, despite the rest of his team liking him and enjoying his stories. His team starts to get annoyed, however, after he loses them the first challenge. Dave finally loses it on Leonard when he tried to use magic to win the second challenge. After that failed, however, his team voted him off, deciding him not useful. Trip around the world A few months after, Leonard and Tammy signed up for The Ridonculous Race. The team finished near-last, placing them on the last flight, and once they reached Morocco, they were the third to last team to finish the eating challenge. While running to the finish line, the other teams started to catch up, so they decided to use magic to stop them, but when they realized their magic didn't work, they ran to the finish line, and placed last in the race. Personality Leonard is a passionate LARPer (Live Action Role Player). He dresses like a wizard and believes he has magic powers. This becomes the theme of his team when he competes in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. He always carries around his spell book, chanting a spell whenever something goes awry. Like many Total Drama contestants, Leonard seems to mean well, but his mind is not in the right place at the appropriate times. He is very passionate about his wizardry and persists on his spells no matter how ineffective they are. Relationships Tammy Leonard and Tammy are two equally nerdy and ambiguously delusional LARPers, who pretend to have magic powers. They, two exist in the same fictional universe, making them perfect for each other. Leonard first met Tammy at school, when a bully shoved him in the same locker as her. Since then, they became great friends, and later, an inseparable couple. Leonard and Tammy worked as a team in The Ridonculous Race, but Leonard had to keep control of Tammy, since she would occasionally go off the reigns, and do a few wasteful, unproductive things, such as blow through their one bag of confetti. Generally, they are on the same page about everything, and Tammy agrees with him on all of his stupid, delusions and beliefs. Dave Leonard annoyed Dave more than anyone else on Pahkitew Island, both with his annoying LARPing and incompetence, during challenges. Dave was Leonards only window to reality, as he was the only one ballsy enough to tell him that none of his wizardly delusions were real. Leonard outright ignored him, and called him a "non-believer", continuing to drive Dave crazy with being in another plain of existence. Sugar Sugar legitimately believes that Leonard is a real wizard, earning her the place of a friend in his book. Leonard wows Sugar with his many wondrous tales of battling the Amethyst Dragons of Lavendor, and casting his many unrealistic spells right before her very eyes. Sugar supports Leonard's magical abilities, and does not like it, when anyone else criticizes him. She even developed a bit of a crush on him, but it's unlikely Leonard returned her feelings, as he expressed no romantic attractions towards her and is already in a relationship with Tammy. Ella Ella is a friend of Leonard's as she also seems to exist in her own little fantasy world. With one person pretending to be a wizard of the magical mythological times, and another one pretending to be a fairytale princess from a cartoon that contains magical fairies and evil witches, there's practically nothing too weird that one can do in front of the other. Leonard and Ella basically act like little kids, playing pretend, every time they're with each other. Episode Appearances Total Drama Pahkitew Island *'So, Uh This is My Team?' *'I Love You, Grease Pig!' *Three Zones and a Baby (Mentioned) *Sky Fall (Mentioned) *Pahk'd With Talent (Mentioned) *Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize The Ridonculous Race *'None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1' *'None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2' *A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Trivia *He is labeled as The LARPer in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *He and Tammy are both labeled as The LARPers in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 1. *He is one of four characters to compete in both Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race. *He is the only third generation contestant to interact with contestants of other generations. **First Generation - Leonard had a conversation with Owen in "None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1". He also cheered in the audience, when the finalists approached the finish line. One of the finalists was Geoff, though whether he was for or against him is still unknown. **Fourth Generation - He was paired with Tammy for his team as The LARPers, automatically making this an interaction. Additionally, he has interacted with Mickey, Jay, Crimson, Ennui, Dwayne, Junior, Laurie, and Miles over the course of the series, as well as being in the audience, when cheering for the finalists, Brody, Geoff, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, and Sanders. *It is unknown what he looks like without his wizard cloak, as he is never seen without it. Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 1 Category:Contestants Category:Waneyihtam Maskwak Category:The LARPers Category:Third Generation Category:Male